


Insomnia

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-02
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was insomnia.</p></blockquote>





	Insomnia

Xander's eyes snap open in the middle of the night. He doesn't bother trying to fall back asleep, after eleven days straight of sleeplessness, he knows lying there isn't going to help.

He gets up and pads over to the window. He hears the sad hoot of an owl or is it someone screaming no in the distance? He sees the leaves of a tree move, is it a breeze or someone running for their life?

When he gets to school and finds that another student has run away, will he continue to go on or finally shatter for good?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was insomnia.


End file.
